There are currently available craft kits which contain sheets of shrinkable plastic material, and means for coloring such sheets. The kits are used to prepare attractive but, essentially two-dimensional objects. The objects are normally prepared by tracing an outline of a figure on the shrinkable plastic sheeting, if desired, coloring the figure with permanent ink markers, cutting the figure from the sheeting and heating it sufficiently to cause the plastic to shrink but not flow, and then permitting the object to cool in the shrunken form. The resulting objects are significantly smaller than the original objects and, as a result of the shrinking process, the colors appear more intense and attractive.